


Suggestive Shadowhunter

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [65]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (it's only mentioned though), Gentleness, Jace has his boyfriends wrapped around his little finger, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, also don't worry about Alec, and they need Alec to point it out, he's happily dating Lorenzo/Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Velondane + a kiss... as a suggestionJace knows exactly how he can get his boyfriends to do what he wants.
Relationships: Bat Velasquez/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Bat Velasquez, Magnus Bane/Bat Velasquez/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Suggestive Shadowhunter

Shadowhunters || Velondane || Suggestive Shadowhunter || Velondane || Shadowhunters

Title: Suggestive Shadowhunter – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), gentleness, teasing

Main Pairing: Magnus/Bat/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: Velondane + a kiss... as a suggestion

Jace knows exactly how he can get his boyfriends to do what he wants.

**Suggestive Shadowhunter**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Magnus Bane and Bat Velasquez were absolutely whipped. And they knew it.

The club-owner and his DJ, who had been in a happy relationship when a bunch of Shadowhunters had stumbled into their club, had been enchanted by Jace Herondale from the get-go. They got themselves dragged into it, more or less willingly. (Though for Bat, it was also the fact that his alpha was directly involved so here was no avoiding it. The pretty blonde was just a _bonus_.)

It took them some weeks of charming Jace into their bed. The surprising thing was when that wasn't just a one-night-stand and they found themselves bringing Jace back again and again, until the blonde moved in with them when his Institute threw him out.

The tricky part was where Magnus and Bat felt _in control_ – not just because they thought they were the ones who had seduced Jace in the first place, or because they were honestly downright being Jace's sugar daddies now that the Shadowhunter lived with them, but also because of how beautifully their blonde submitted to them in bed. They were, wrongfully so it seemed, under the impression that they were in control. It took Alec Lightwood for them to realize they weren't.

"Can we go home soon?", asked Jace softly before capturing Magnus' lips.

He dragged his teeth over Magnus' lower lip, tugging a little, his eyelids half-lid and a pleading look being thrown at Magnus from beneath long lashed. Bat, who had been sitting next to Magnus until Jace pushed his way between them, grabbed Jace around the waist to pull him down into his lap, being rewarded by a kiss of his own from their blonde angel.

"Of course, sweetheart. You _know_ I can't endure too much of Lorenzo anyway", sighed Magnus.

Smiling brightly and pleased, Jace got up. "Great. I'll go tell Underhill and Lorenzo."

That left Magnus and Bat alone with Alec; Alec's own two boyfriends were in the kitchen, cleaning up after the dinner the two triads had shared. Alec had one unimpressed eyebrow raised at them.

"But you two _do_ realize he has you both under his thumb, right?", asked Alec slowly. "All he has to do is make a suggestion and kiss you and the both of you will just _immediately_ agree."

It took a moment, in which both Magnus and Bat stared over at their lover's parabatai. That wasn't... true, right? _They_ were in charge, their Shadowhunter, as strong and fierce as he was on the battlefield, was so compliant and eager when it was just them. Magnus and Bat slowly turned to look at each other as they replayed every single time Jace had gotten whatever he wanted with simply a suggestion and a kiss. They both glared. That little tease was in for a punishment tonight.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this triad is sooo much fun I gotta put it onto my schedule with a longer oneshot! *^*


End file.
